


Bits and Pieces

by Die_Glocke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Basically, this is just me trying my hand at writing in English. I'm not a native speaker, so don't expect any sophisticated prose.And yes, I spell Viktor with a K.





	1. Chapter 1

Many people think that figure skaters sleep around because what else would they do between, or even during, competitions? Well, this is at least partially true. Chris does because he is who he is (and Viktor knows all about it since Chris has zero shame and loves to overshare), and there have been rumors about Seung-gil Lee, of all people. Still waters run deep, indeed.

Viktor doesn’t sleep around. For him, sex isn’t about orgasms or having fun; it’s about intimacy and connection.

“You’re awfully old-fashioned, _mein Schatz_ ,” Chris says. “You need to decompress.”

What he means is “You need to get laid.”

What he means is “I’m at your service.”

“I decompress all the time,” Viktor retorts.

What he means is “I masturbate just enough, thank you very much, and the rest is none of your business.”

What he means is “I would skate myself to death if I could because I’m fucking afraid to die alone, surrounded by gold medals and pet poodles.”

Chris snorts and does not dignify Viktor with a response.

“Come on, we’re going to be late for the banquet,” Viktor says, although he’d rather stay in his hotel room and brood.

Maybe he _is_ awfully old-fashioned. Maybe if he drinks enough champagne he’ll change his mind, and things will become so much easier.

“Maybe we could divide it in two,” Viktor hums a song from his teenage years, and Chris looks at him like he’s crazy.

Maybe he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor fucks like he skates, with total abandon, guided by some primal instinct multiplied by years of practice. Yuuri is self-conscious, cautious of every step, just like on ice.

They hoped that things would eventually work out, but they haven’t. Viktor and Yuuri are just too different, and not in a complementary way.

“Just give it some time,” Chris says but it’s painfully obvious that he doesn’t believe his own words.

Viktor is ready to give Yuuri all the time in the world. He can even learn to be happy in a sexless relationship, as long as Yuuri is happy. But is he?

Viktor feels like his whole world has turned upside down because things he used to believe in seem not worth believing anymore. If sex is about connection, why can’t he and Yuuri connect? What’s standing in the way?

“The problem is, Yuuri thinks too hard,” Chris says after some contemplation. “And you don’t think at all, you just act.”

“Since when are you a therapist?” Viktor asks sullenly.

“Just think about it.”

Viktor hates when Chris is right.


End file.
